


Beautiful

by redbass_baby



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: “Remember who you are inside. You are still my precious Koibito! You are my beautiful Kida; don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” She held his face, caressing his cheeks. “I love you, Kida!”





	Beautiful

Nemesis raced through the lights of the neon night in Ikebukuro. The wind rolled over her sleek body dressed in tight black under armour from her neck to her mid thigh and her wrists. She had a black helmet with 008 in calligraphy in the right side. Her eyes searched steadily for the blonde hair and yellow bandanna of Kida. Her heart beat racing as she knew he would be commanding the Yellow Scarves tonight.

She felt rain start to bathe her back before it rolled over her helmets face guard. She pushed the jet black motorcycle faster as she needed to get to him quickly.

Zooming through the rain at a dangerous speed, she was still soaked from her neck down by the time she found him.

He was walking with the three who had encountered her many times before, one of them still wearing the cast for the broken arm she caused. She frowned as she killed the engine of her bike and jumped off, ripping her helmet from her head. Her hair soaked immediately in rain and clung to her face.

Those men seen her and frowned. They seemed to whisper something into his ear, but Kida waved them off and walked towards her anyways. She glared at the males as he took her hand and locked their fingers together. 

Shifting her gaze back to Kida, she smiled and leaned into him, hugging his equally soaked body. He was warm and she didn’t want to let go but she had too. She sighed and looked to him, her arms still about his neck as she looked into his precious eyes.

“Hello, my angel!” He chimed in such a happy voice. She was going to miss the hell out of it. “How have you been?”

She smiled big for him as he grinned widely. “I have been well, Koibito. I have something to tell you.” She spoke trying to find words to give to her news.

He looked concerned as she pulled away a short distance. She blushed as she opened her mouth.

“I have to go for a little while.” She said as she felt a knot form in her throat. She was scared of his reaction because she didn’t want to leave him.

He just looked down to her his golden orbs closing slightly with sadness. “Come back soon and be safe, ok?” He held her closer.

She nodded and kissed him as she moved her hands to cup his cheeks. “Remember who you are inside. You are still my precious Koibito! You are my beautiful Kida; don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” She held his face, caressing his cheeks. “I love you, Kida!” She brought him into one last kiss that was short and sweet to make her goodbye faster as a tear slipped down her cheeks but was hidden by the rain.

With that she pulled away, rolling her fingers off his as she headed back to her bike, giving him one last look. She felt their heart aches.  _I love you_  repeated in her mind as she put her helmet on and drove off.

 _I love you_  repeated in his head as he watched her leave. His heart still tried to reach out and grab her as if he could hold back and hide her away in there forever. He sighed as he felt the two others start to whisper things in his ear, but he wasn’t registering it. He waved them off and walked off down the sidewalk. Alone.

—

A year. She counted the days down and crossed them off on the calendar. For a year she would wake up with him on her mind, worrying if he was okay, wondering if he was still her Kida or had those assholes changed him. She would get dress and walk out to that battle field to keep everyone safe with her high goddess. Then she would go to bed to rest her drained, blood covered body dreaming of being with him and wish she could wake up to him. She wanted to wake up and this be a dream. But it never happened, she would always wake up to the same thing.

But soon she was relived if her duties and she was allowed to run back to him.

Kida hadn’t had a good year without her either. He worried about her, he didn’t see her anywhere and his right hand men were telling him things about her leaving him for other men. They called her a whore and a slut multiple times. They told him she would hold him back.

But he wasn’t letting her go. How could he let Angel go? It wasn’t possible. He had her on his mind every time he looked up to the sky. On some nights, he dreamed of her and she came in like fire with her warmth, wrapping around him. Her lips were like water and he was thirsty. He sometimes got the chance to enjoy her body how his mind believed it felt like. Her tender touch left him wanting more and their dreamy love making left him with such a strong desire, he couldn’t shake it when he woke.

He sighed as he walked to the headquarters. The now seventeen year old had been dreading coming close to these guys that last few weeks, but it was his job and it wasn’t easy to quit when they constantly degraded him over a girl he could have dropped all this for in this kind of situation. But she wasn’t here and what was there left? He was the leader. He had a job to do and it wasn’t easy to get out.

He walked into the area filled with freight boxes and stopped suddenly as he heard three sets of feet walking and laughs from them all. He knew those voices.

He pulled one hand from his pocket with the other clutched around a knife. He watched them as they came into view. The light from the warehouse glinted off the silver metal of a gun in one of their hands and made his blood run cold. He should have guessed they would have guns.

“Can’t forget that little girl, huh?” The leader of the three spoke.

“Well, we’ll help you forget her.” The one to his left said as he tapped his fingers noisily against his gun.

Suddenly, one lunged for Kida and he pulled out his knife, looking to stab him. But he estimated he would have the knife and dodged it while he grabbed the boys head and slammed him into the freight container. His nose immediately started bleeding as he was pulled from it and kicked in to stomach. His breath left him and it felt like his heart stopped for a beat from the blow. Everything moved in slow motion as he tossed across the pavement and kicked in punched for a minute. He barely registered their voices but he could imagine what they were saying.

A moment later, reality came back to him and he kicked them away from him. He slashed out with his knife and got a lucky chance between punches to slice one of their faces open. They retreated while he pushed himself up and backed away from them for a better stance in this fight. His face and body were bruised from the blows and he had to be bleeding from breaks in his skin. He panted, wheezing softly from the punches to his chest that had nearly fractured his sternum. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his heart ached.

Nemesis had just arrived after making a trip to his house and not finding him there. She already picked up on the hostile energy and noticed the blood on his face. She frowned as she quietly made her way down to them to protect him. She had a gun strapped to her thigh ready to shoot those fuckers for hurting him. She was just about to drop down to the ground when she heard a gunshot and seen Kida drop to the ground. She pulled he gun and hopped down, her anger boiling.

“Assholes! You’ll receive punishment for hurting him.” She yelled as she made herself known.

The men looked at her and laughed but she point the gun and fired, planting a bullet in his head. The others shut up and retreated.  She smiled as she backed up towards Kida. She seen one of them lunge for her with a knife but she dodged it, grabbing his arm and snapped it. She smiled when he screamed.

But Kida’s groan brought her back. She turned to him and ran to his side. She knelt down beside him and looked down to him. He was bleeding profusely from his heart. He smiled softly when he saw her but only for a moment. She heard the other man and lifted her arm, firing at him. As he fell, she picked Kida up into her arms and ran to her bike. She hugged his bleeding body to her chest as she ran, praying he wouldn’t die.

Sitting him down on her bike, she grabbed her helmet and placed it on his head as he spoke weakly.

“No, not the dark. Don’t put the helmet on.” He managed to say. “Please don’t put the helmet on.” His voice cracked as it slowed.

“I’m sorry but I have to, Kida, I need to protect you.” She spoke to him and kissed his nose, despite the blood. She then pushed the helmet over his head and kissed the face guard. She then slid in front of him, wrapped his arms around her waist. The blood seeping out of him at a constant rate rolled onto her back.

The night’s shadows became their cover as she raced for the safe haven of his home. A million prayers rose into the sky for Kida’s safety. But it was already too late. He had lost too much blood and his body grew cold and clammy in her grasp. She squeezed his arm tight. ‘Hold in there Kida, just a little bit longer.’ She thought to herself, but the last drop of blood seeped out and that left his body left him unable to function. The deadweight of his body pressed against her back. A tear slipped down her face. It was too late, he was dead.

Nemesis took that time to speed up to the highest speed. She wouldn’t have to worry about putting a dead body through shock. Her tears continued to roll down her blank face, and her throat started to swell from within. She gripped his cooling hand tight, lacing her fingers with his as a last chance to hold his spirit to him but she felt it slipping through and to the sky. She sped through the dark back roads, ignoring any possible police that could have been watching for speeding. Her hands worked on their own to direct them home.

Once she seen his home, she drifted into little parking spot and killed the engine. She kicked the kickstand down and slid off the bike, careful not to drop Kida. He filled her arms as she carried him like a bride into his home. She placed him on the couch and took off the helmet. The front of his shirt as well as her back was drenched with dark red, nearly black blood. His face was pale as the moon that shined down upon them through the window. She touched his cold cheek a moment before she got up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Pulling off his shirt, she started the extraction process.

For an hour, she dug into his heart. There was a mess of tissue, fibers and blood all over his chest and her hands before she finished. She pulled the bullet shards from the muscle, tossing them into the trash before she healed him just to close everything up, cleaning the mess from everywhere as well.

Then she lifted him up into her arms and carried him off to his room. She changed his clothing to clean ones so he’d been comfortable. Her body ignored any sexual doings as she changed him and laid him back down. Necrophilia wasn’t something she liked. She then grabbed a sweatshirt he had and the usual pants she nabbed from him to wear. She pulled them on after she washed her hands in the sink. Taking in a deep breath as the sweatshirt rolled over her face, she smiled. It smelled like him. His cologne was soft and manly. It comforted her. She buried herself in it and pulled the hood over her head.

Returning to Kida’s side she sat down on the bed with him. She rested her hand on his chest and started healing him. In minutes, she had restored his body to a functioning state. His lungs started to breath as his chest started to lift up and down. She smiled and kissed his head softly. With that, she tended to cleaning the house and the washing their clothing of his blood.

Kida slept soundlessly but woke up within an hour. He looked around the room, recognizing his bedroom. He didn’t have a shirt on and his pants were different. He didn’t feel any pain. He felt like what he went through didn’t happen. It confused him immensely. Looking down his chest, he found nothing for a wound or any wounds from the beating he remembered.  _‘Didn’t I die?’_

“I’m home?” He asked quietly and heard someone shuffling to the kitchen.

He got up and walked light footed into the hall, peering into the kitchen. He expected someone waiting to kill him but he found Angel, cleaning a knife covered in blood. He smiled softly and walked in there to her. He wrapped his arms around her little waist and rested his chin on her head. He smiled and took in a breath. He could smell his cologne and her shampoo from her hair. His hand rubbed her stomach gently.

“I must have died and gone to heaven to see you again. But it is odd that heaven looks like my house.” He spoke softly to her as he leaned his head down and kisses her cheek. She didn’t stop cleaning from his kiss.

“You’re not, Koibito.” She spoke as she finished the cleaning and put it aside. Her head turned to look to him as she held his arms.

He looked to her even more confused, “Huh? But I died.”

“You did but I brought you back.” She spoke and blushed as she looked away. “I have to tell you something about myself but you have to keep a secret. It’s forbidden for me to tell but you need to know.”

“What is it, Angel?” He grew a little scared as he let her go.

She turned to face him and his arms rounded her again. “I am a goddess in reality. My real name is Loveless but since I was reborn, I have a different name on earth that I hide under, Nemesis. Please do not call me Loveless, keep calling me Nemesis. I can’t have everyone know who I really am inside.” She looked sadly at him as she exposed her core. “I am the Goddess of Life and Death. I can heal anything and bring the dead back to life, but I can kill anything in any way I want.” She spoke and blushed hoping it wasn’t too much for him.

He watched her, a bit surprised. “Wow…” The word rolled off his tongue. But then he looked down to his chest and saw nothing. “So you brought me back to life and healed me?”

She nodded. His acceptance startled her a little bit. “Yes.” She spoke and turned to grab the knife. She decided to show him and stabbed her arm with the knife. Her eyes turned black as she tore her arm apart with cuts before his eyes. As her eyes turned back to normal, she pulled the knife out and her arm healed back. She looked up to him as she put the dirty knife back in the sink.

He had paled at the sight of her harming herself, but the color came back to him when it healed.

“The black eyes was the Death side. These eyes is my life side and normal side.” She explained as she looked to him.

He nodded, listening to her. “My Angel.” His arms tightened around her and hugged her to his chest. “I love you anyways. Nothing can stop me from loving you.” He spoke in her ear, pulling the hood off her head and petting her head.

She hugged him back. “I love you too, Koibito.” She spoke and kissed his cheek. She was happy he accepted her dark side. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. “We should get you back to bed. You’re still weak right now.” She spoke after a moment of silence.

He nodded. His eyes had closed by then and he felt melatonin seeping from his pineal gland as her grew drowsy. He stepped back with her, still holding her, and then lead her down the hallway. She giggled softly at him.

“You’re cute, Koibito.” She said as he plopped down on his bed.

He pulled her down with him and hugged her to his body again. “You’re a perfect angel sent from above. Any day with you is like I’m in heaven.” He smiled to her, his sleepy eyes sparkling.

She smiled back. “Sleep now Koibito.” She giggled. “You sweet, little flirt.” She pets his head gently.

He smiled and nodded. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into sleep. Nemesis watched him as he relaxed and enjoyed his slumber. He would be back to normal by morning.

She smiled but that smile faded soon after. She had brought harm to him. How can she stay and bring that again. They would come for him again if she stayed the one that she didn’t kill at least. She ran her fingers through his golden hair.

“Kida…” She whispered. She laid her head down on his chest. Tonight, she would stay and protect him.


End file.
